


I played Mad Libs with a plot generator

by Ultimate_Saiouma_Shipper



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Empire City (Steven Universe), Funny, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Saiouma_Shipper/pseuds/Ultimate_Saiouma_Shipper
Summary: The title.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I played Mad Libs with a plot generator

**Author's Note:**

> This is the plot generator i used-  
> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/create.php?type=10

**Galactic Sticky Hand Wars**

A long, long time ago in a laser, laser galaxy...

After leaving the stinkin' hot planet Pluto, a group of soldier ants fly toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into a flippin' sweet, man, space outhouse.

Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by Nagito Komaeda, a wobbly crow capable of murder and even making Logan Berry cry.

Terrified, a wilted racoon known as Roman Prince flees the Empire, with his protector, Marty McFly.

They head for Empire City on the planet Saturn. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. McFly uses his laser sticky hand to defend Roman.

McFly and Racoon Roman decide it's time to leave Saturn and steal a rolly chair to shoot their way out.

They encounter a tribe of hippopotamuses. McFly is attacked and the racoon is captured by the hippopotamuses and taken back to Empire City.

McFly must fight to save Racoon Roman but when he accidentally unearths a lucky Crofters jam jar, the entire future of the laser, stinkin' hot galaxy is at stake.


End file.
